


I️’ll Be There For You

by lynnthere_donethat



Series: Wheeling Through the Midnight Streets - TDAU [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Friends Supporting Friends, Gen, Not Beta Read, a little fluffy interlude, author wrote this instead of sleeping, that’s it. That’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat
Summary: four short interludes of the group being there for each other. Some gentle fluffI️ really wanted to write the group being there for eachother, showing their support and how much they care and this happened
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Alyssa | ItsAlyssa, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Ranboo
Series: Wheeling Through the Midnight Streets - TDAU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058816
Comments: 24
Kudos: 200





	I️’ll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> here you all go. some fluff, as a treat <3 See, it’s not gonna be ALL angst (despite the next two wips being angst 👀)  
> Apologies is formatting is weird. i wrote this in like two days, on my phone and also uploaded this from my phone. so yeah, it might look terrible 😅   
> also, the title is from the FRIENDS theme, because I️ couldn’t figure out a good title. it may change, tho probs not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it’s like 3:30am and im very tired.
> 
> okay, enough rambling. i hope you all enjoy! <3

Techno wasn’t sure how his group of insane friends convinced him to be here. The literal definition of sensory overload, and it was overwhelming, to say the least. 

Between the bright lights, the loud cheering, the overly confident cheerleaders and band members, not to mention the effervescent smell of popcorn with way too much powdered butter melted on top. The metal bleachers shook and creaked as parents, peers and kids clambered towards the available seats. 

It was very much, NOT his scene. In the slightest. But he was here, wrapped in a faded black hoodie was definitely not his, if the navy blue lettering that read out “Southwood High Raven’s Football” that was peeling off and the fact that it was definitely two sizes too big. His brothers were down at the bottom of the bleachers, loudly cheering as the team ran out. Techno clapped along with the beat as the band played the school Fight Song, softly singing along as the crowd screamed along with the lyrics. He peered out to the team, and noticed his friends among the throng of padded and sweaty boys. Loud steps alerted Techno to someone nearing. Looking up, he noticed Eret making their way over. Similarly dressed in their Varsity jacket, a black sweatshirt and jeans they sat down next to the pinket.

“Whatcha doing up here all by your lonesome?” Eret asked.

“Supporting our friends, while also trying to not have a panic attack? What about you, I️ thought the Soccer team was hanging out at George’s?” Techno asked, brushing a loose strand of pink hair out of his face. 

“That was until Dream yelled at George for not being here for him and Sap. Especially when Wilbur let it slip that you were here.” Eret said, laughing lightly. 

“Sounds like Dream and Sapnap all right.” Techno laughed, and he felt his nerves settle a little bit. The cacophony of noise increased as the band played the Jaws theme leading up to the kickoff of the game. With the ball officially in play, Wilbur and Tommy rejoined him up at the top soon enough, and joined in the conversation about the game and who would win. Techno let himself slide from the conversation and focused on watching the game. Did he fully understand what was happening? Not really. Did that stop him from searching up the terms thrown out by his brothers and the announcers? Definitely not. 

(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)

Swim meets were everything to Purpled. The humid pool house, the cool water and the competition of it all was what kept Purpled in the sport. The uniforms left something to be desired, with the skintight and awkward 40’s style to the swimwear. ‘For modesty purposes.’ The coach had said at the uncontrolled grimaces and groans when he unveiled the uniforms at the first practice. 

Purpled shook his head free of the thoughts and focused on the stretches that Fundy was leading everyone through. Red shot him a grin from across the loose circle and Purpled flashed a peace sign back, before continuing with the arm exercises. 

After the stretches, Purpled sat along the bench, watching his teammates compete in their events, waiting for the relay, where he would be competing. Taking a glance at the crowd, Purpled was surprised to catch the eye of Ranboo, and then noticed the two by his side bickering, or talking animatedly. It was kinda hard to tell with Tommy and Tubbo. Purpled waved and grinned when Ranboo returned the gesture.

It wasn’t that Purpled thought his friends wouldn’t show up, but it was still a nice surprise when he didn’t really mention it to them. 

And afterwards, if Tommy congratulated him on his victory in the relay, and Tubbo offered a celebratory lunch, how was Purpled supposed to turn it down. And if a Ranboo sent him a very heartwarming text later, well then it was nobody’s business if he replied with a heart emoji and a thank you. 

(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)

Alyssa could tell she was the odd one out at this event. The crisp spring weather had everyone dressed in joggers, sweatshirts and boots, while she reclined in ripped jeans and a loose sweater. Others wore gloves, while she tapped on her phone, oblivious to the incredulous glances she got. Not to mention she was the only high schooler that was alone, in the crowd of 30-something parents. Given, she was really early to the soccer game, but she drove two of the players here. She sipped from her coffee before pulling out a binder and beginning to work on some math homework that she brought along. 

“Alyssa, hello, whatcha doing?” Dream asked, strolling down the soccer field sidelines towards her. His two best friends trailing behind with Sam, Tubbo and a very groggy Wilbur and Tommy. 

“Morning boys. Come on, they just finished stretching so the game should be starting soon!” She greeted, and jerked her head to the blanket that was laid out by her chair. Dream nodded and plopped down in front of her, leaning back against her legs and looked up, smiling. 

“What?” She laughed, ruffling his blond hair.

“Nothing, just excited to watch the game today.” Dream said, and sat up. The rest of the group settled down, and watched at the kick off, with Purpled taking off, dribbling the ball down the field. George cheered along, enthused with the game. The senior was also taking some notes for Purpled and Ranboo, as per their request. The captain of the varsity soccer team, attending the JV game was not an opportunity to miss, given George’s reputation in the past to forget promises made. 

They may not have won, in the end but the lunch and subsequent lessons from George more than made up from the disappointment of losing. George also offered to work some drills with the boys after practice to help with technique. Which they both accepted with vigorous head nods and thanks falling faster than the words could be formed. 

(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)

Wilbur paced, nervously. He had been given the chance of directing the spring musical this year. Mrs. Sky had entrusted him with running the casting, auditions and rehearsals as extra credit and experience he could take with him into the future. He didn’t want to let her down, and thus had worked extra hard to make sure everything was going as smoothly as possible. Backstage was as chaotic as usual, with last minute arrivals getting dressed and having hair and make up done as quickly as possible. Curtain was in 5 minutes and Wilbur could feel his throat closing. He was expected to make the opening remarks before the play and right now, the pizza he had for lunch was threatening to make a reappearance. 

He stood in the back lobby of the community theater, running through some breathing exercises before a cleared throat broke his concentration. Turning around, brown eyes widened seeing his friends assembled, George holding a bouquet of flowers.

“So, I️ know this generally happens after the show, but we are really excited to see it, and want to say “Break a leg” you’ve done amazing!” George said, a light flush on his face as he made his little speech. Wilbur wordlessly took the flowers, and smiled.

“Aw guys, you-you didn’t have too! Oh my god, I’m going to start crying, and the show hasn’t even started yet!” Wilbur said, sniffling as tears stung the corners of his eyes.

“Don’t cry Wilbur! We just wanted to show our support! Now, get your ass on that stage and knock it out of the park!” Punz said, patting Wilbur on the back. One of the stage hands peeked out.

“1 minute til curtain! Wilbur, you ready?” She asked, before darting off at Wilbur’s nod. The group gave him one last smile, before exiting to take their seats. Wilbur sniffed the flowers before he moved to the left wing. He placed the bouquet on the stand and bravely walked out, nerves causing his hands to shake slightly.

As he took center stage, Wilbur cleared his throat before leaning into the microphone.

“Good evening everyone! I️ hope you all are doing well tonight. My name is Wilbur Soot and I️ have had the honor and pleasure to direct tonight’s show for the past couple months. I want to take a moment and thank everyone for com8ng out to support us tonight. You are in for a little treat, because this is truly a once in a lifetime experience. A Southwood High Original production, written by one of our own, performed by the student body and directed by me. Take a seat, sit back and relax and enjoy the show. Let the show begin!” He said, and the audience cheered. The orchestra began playing, softly as the room darkened and the curtain lifted. 

  
  



End file.
